Off Brand
"Off Brand" is the sixth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-sixth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser At the Mexican restaurant, Nacho is collecting drug money as Hector reads a newspaper nearby. Krazy-8 appears and tries to make small talk with Nacho, who signals to give him his money. Nacho realizes that Krazy-8 has come up short. He initially allows Krazy-8 to leave, but at Hector's prodding, drags Krazy-8 to the back of the restaurant and beats him. Later, while working at his father's upholstery shop, Nacho feels pangs of guilt and injures himself at a sewing machine. Act I Kim makes her closing argument before the New Mexico Bar Association, arguing that Jimmy has made good contributions to society through his elder law practice. She further argues that Jimmy's actions were caused by Chuck's past persecution. Meanwhile, Rebecca takes a taxi to Chuck's house, but Chuck, devastated by the outcome of his scheme against Jimmy, does not open the door. The state bar rules to suspend Jimmy's law license for a year. While Jimmy and Kim celebrate the verdict at Wexler McGill, Rebecca drops by the office and tells them that she spent an hour trying to coax Chuck into answering the door. Rebecca pleads with Jimmy to help her talk to Chuck, reasoning that he is mentally ill and emotionally vulnerable, but Jimmy tells her that he no longer regards him as his brother. Rebecca confronts Jimmy over the fact that he lied to get her to come to the bar hearing, and tells him that Chuck was right about all along. She storms out of the office. Act II Mike accompanies Stacey to a support group, where she talks about how she and Kaylee are coping with Matt's death. Outside, Stacey tells Mike that she has volunteered him to help build a playground, recounting a story Matt told her about a time he helped Mike pour concrete for his driveway. Meanwhile, Chuck reluctantly answers the door when Howard knocks on his door and refuses to leave. Howard tries to dissuade Chuck from further pursuing his campaign against Jimmy, telling him that Jimmy is not worth it and that he should put his energy in the future. Chuck seemingly agrees. After he sees Howard off, Chuck takes a battery out of his tape recorder and forces himself to hold it. Jimmy and Francesca call all of his clients to inform them of his one-year "sabbatical." For his last call, Jimmy contacts a client who recognizes him from his FIFI commercial. Realizing that he cannot air new commercials while under suspension, Jimmy rushes to contact a local TV station to pull it off the air. Because he pulled out of his station's contract early, Jimmy is out $4,000. Now that Jimmy is suspended, Kim considers closing the office and letting Francesca go. Jimmy refuses to do so, but knows he needs to find a new source of income to pay for WM's expenses while he is suspended. Act III Jimmy approaches the owners of a carpet store, pitching to shoot a commercial for their business on a cheap budget and broadcast for free. The owners briefly consider the offer, but balk when Jimmy explains that he has to shoot the commercial immediately. When Jimmy informs Joey's film crew of the news, he is struck with inspiration after the Make-Up Artist suggests that he make a commercial for himself. Jimmy and the film crew drive to the TV station to shoot an impromptu ad in front of nearby antennas and satellite dishes. Dissatisfied with the script, Jimmy opens the Artist's satchel bag to "Karloff this thing." A Los Pollos Hermanos truck drives to the chain's remote chicken farm. After regular supplies are taken off the truck, Victor and Tyrus retrieve several pellets of drugs from a false bottom in the trailer. Nacho and Arturo are there to collect some of the pellets, but Nacho moves to collect six pellets instead of five, causing Victor to pull a gun on him. When Nacho explains that Hector is expecting for him to collect six, Tyrus calls Gus by cell phone, who gives his approval. After looking around an industrial laundry that is for sale, Gus steps into a car driven by Lydia and tells her that "it could work." Act IV Donning a foil suit, Chuck walks to downtown Albuquerque and struggles to make his way through the brightly-lit business district. He finds a payphone and tries to contact Dr. Cruz, but is told to leave a message. Back at the Mexican restaurant, Nacho tells Hector about his encounter with Gus's men. While Arturo takes a phone call outside, Hector tells Nacho that he wants to use his father's upholstery shop as a new front business; Nacho resists, telling Hector that his father has no involvement in the drug trade. Arturo informs Hector that Tuco attacked another inmate and a guard in prison and has wound up in solitary. Hector's anger triggers a coughing fit, which is brought under control by pills given to him by Arturo. Nacho notices a pill spill on the floor and conceals it with his foot. At Kim's place, Jimmy explains his new business plan: to air a "commercial for commercials" offering the services of himself and his film crew, shooting ads for small businesses and putting them on the remaining airtime from his contract with the TV station. Jimmy shows Kim a videotape of the tacky commercial, in which he wears a disguise using the Sound Guy's clothes and a fake beard. The end of the ad shows the phone number for "Saul Goodman Productions." Kim is taken aback by Jimmy's presentation and new pseudonym. Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Max Arciniega as Domingo "Krazy-8" Molina * Ann Cusack as Rebecca McGill * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Tamara Tunie as TBA * John Getz as Chairman * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Juan Carlos Cantu as Nacho's Father * Hayley Holmes as Make-Up Artist * Carol Herman as Mrs. Strauss * Quinn VanAntwerp as Robert Alley * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Julie Hanna as Mom * Rhett Lynch as Pop * Jose E. Pintor as Manager * Fernando Urquides as Dealer * Stephen Michael Ayers as Group Leader * Grant James as Leonard * Arthur Glassman as Mr. Collins * Jalene Mack as Female Committee Member * Cornell Womack as Male Committee Member |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Julian Wondolowski as Transient Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-306-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-306-mike-banks-935.jpg Trivia *This episode takes place in 2001. When visiting Chuck, Howard has a bottle of alcohol marked 1966 and Howard tells Chuck that it is thirty-five years old. *This is the first time Gus and Lydia are shown together, even though they knew each other in Breaking Bad. Memorable Quotes TBA Featured Music TBA es:Off Brand Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)